To Be A Family
by Deathblow88
Summary: Snippets of Sora and the lives of her family as she grows up to be a fighter, daughter and eventually an older sister as she faces the trials anyone has to go through in order to succeed in life. NEW CHAPTER!
1. What Happened?

**A/N: Hi. I am starting a collection of family snippets collection here for those that have been reading Sora, since this is basically throughout Sora's life as she grows up. Some parts might be in Sora later on, so be warned! This first one, well this takes place when Sora is still a baby, so Gohan and Kaede are waiting for a sign that Sora wants another baby in the house.**

**Sora's Age: 2 months old**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Respective credit goes to Akira Toriyama.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sora, stop squirming already! I know this isn't comfortable for you, but your mother will kill me if you don't take a bath!" An exasperated Gohan sputtered, his two-month-old daughter splashing cold water in his face.

Sora was usually a calm and joyful baby, but this time it wouldn't be proven true. When she was born, she was like her mother; serene and adorable, but absolutely abhorred mornings. Gohan had made a mistake waking her up at 2 a.m. to pick up her mother from the train station, and of course, wound up with a broken jaw, courtesy of his daughter's unnaturally strong kicks.

"Gohan, is Sora getting bathed? We have an hour to get to my parents' house, and my older sister doesn't like to wait very long!" Kaedekaya called out to her husband, suddenly hearing loud splashes coming from the bathroom. "Let me guess, her bathwater is cold isn't it? You should have run the hot water, considering the fact that she doesn't like cold water." Heaving an exasperated sigh, the blonde woman pulled her daughter out of the bathtub, using her body heat to dry Sora off before she could catch a fever.

"That I forgot. Sorry Kaede." Gohan sheepishly admitted. Another similarity between his wife and daughter was their hatred of the cold.

"So, I suppose that I am going to put her clothes on her, Gohan? Well, that's fine with me, I like to dress my daughter up anyways." Kaede said, giving her husband a wink as she left the bathroom.

"Now, where did your father put your dress, exactly?" Kaede muttered. Once finding it and slipping it onto Sora, she looked at the clock and the time made her eyes widen to inexplicable proportions.

_10:30 A.M._

* * *

"Aunt Kaede, you made it!" A familiar voice yelled, accompanied by the sound of rushed footsteps as she turned her body to glimpse her niece, Arisa.

"Hello, Arisa! I heard that you're going to be an older sister soon! Congratulations!"

"That's right!" Arisa giggled. Gohan swiveled his head as he noticed that Kaede's little brother and sister weren't in sight. Kaede noticed her husband's facial expression and asked the one thing on Gohan's mind, but not without noticing Sora's green eyes frantically searching for the duo.

"Um..Arisa, do you know where Tomoyo and Ayanami stalked off to? Sora is growing restless."

"They went inside to tell Anna and Papa you three arrived."Arisa replied, pointing at the double-doors of the castle Kaede grew up in. Opening the doors, the parents were greeted by a bustling crowd.

* * *

"We've arrived, everyone. We apologize for our tardiness." Kaede bowed.

"Loosen up, Ältere Schwester. Anna has not arrived yet so you are actually quite early, in fact, you're an hour early." Came the voice of a seventeen year old boy. Looking up, Kaede noticed that it was her younger brother, who, like her wore a red shirt and tie, the only difference being that Kaede wore a white skirt instead of pants, seeing as to how it was the current theme for the family pictures.

"Anna said to be here before 10 o'clock in the morning, now didn't she?" Gohan questioned, his eyebrow, along with Kaede's, rising to their hairlines. Tomoyo noticed that Kaede and Sora had neat hair, but Gohan didn't. But before Tomoyo could assess the situation, an eerily familiar presence made itself known.

"Why, yes she did," rang a familiar voice that sent shivers down their spines,-save Sora,- and causing Kaede and Tomoyo to robotically turn their heads to the source. Behind Kaede was their grandmother Adelaine Sabakori, who wore an elegant red dress, similar to the ultramarine dress that she was usually found roaming the halls in( if you have watched or read Chibi Vampire, then Adelaine's dress is similar to Elda's,). Kaede's mother inherited her looks from her mother, and Kaede from hers. However, the difference was that Adelaine was 132 years old and didn't age, so Kaede and Alana were like her copies.

"Großmutter, what a pleasant surprise!" Kaede said shakily, more out of fear and not excitement. Heaven knows how much Kaede wished that she would stop sawing through her window at night just to get inside.

"AWW! Who's the little baby?"Adelaine cooed, causing them to remember that Gohan was holding a two month old Sora in his arms.

"Meet your great-granddaughter, Sora Son." Kaede said, a fond smile adorning her pale face for all its worth.

Adelaine was shocked. She had no sensible CLUE as to what was going on, but she had a feeling about what would happen next.

* * *

The family picture didn't take very long, but since there were so many people in the family, they had to take nineteen seperate pictures for each group.

"Kaede, I think your grandmother has a newfound toy...Ehehehe..." Alana nervously whispered to her daughter, causing the blonde woman to quickly move her head in Adelaine's general direction, getting a glimpse of Adelaine playing 'hide and seek' with Sora. When she wasn't looking, Sora hurriedly crawled away from Adelaine and to her mother's awaiting arms. Kane laughed, knowing that Adelaine would most likely not be happy when she noticed a missing infant. Kaede and Gohan had to leave before she would notice, though.

* * *

**A/N: PICTURE DAY WITH THE TYBERIUS/SABAKORI FAMILY! Sora may still be small, but she knows when to avoid Adelaine before being spotted! Well, I have to go to sleep soon, so enjoy this first snippet of Sora's childhood to the fullest!**

**Notes:**

**Ältere Schwester- German for Older sister,**

**Großmutter- German for Grandmother**

_**~Deathblow88**_


	2. Mother's Marks

**A/N: Hey! I never had gotten the time to update this, ****so I hope that this actually works for you instead of the piece of crap I gave to you before.**

**Disclaimer: does it look like I own DBZ to you?**

**Enjoy!**

**Sora's age: 5 years old**

* * *

"Papa," a small blonde said, clutching a book at her side as she climbed atop her father's lap. Her pine green eyes looked up at his dark gray ones expectantly as she straightened her scarf. "Yes, Sora?"

"How did Mama get her tattoos?" Sora asked Gohan. Said man raised an eyebrow, wondering what could have brought about a question like _that_.

"Now that you mention it, I never asked her that. Why don't we do that now, amai?" Lifting his daughter over his shoulders he strolled over to their music room where he knew she'd be practicing piano. Opening the door, he took in his wife's appearance. She and Sora looked a lot alike, but Kaede had red tribal markings all over her back and right shoulder. She also wore a red one sleeved jacket and white capris along with a larger version of Sora's scarf.

As soon as she finshed playing her festive melody, the half demon was jumped by her daughter and fell off of the stool in surprise. Calming down, Sora remembered the question that she had wanted to ask.

"Mama, how did you get your tattoos?" Sora asked her mother.

Kaede was silent, trying to find a way to break the ice.

"It's actually a birthmark. You see, Sora, the 15 is the tattoo. The rest just grew over the years and stopped when I turned fifteen. But wanna know something else? You have one in the same place as I do. It just hasn't started to expand yet." Kaede explained to her daughter. Sora's eyes widened in amazement, glancing at her shoulder.

"I have one, too!" Sora gasped excitedly with a fanged smile identical to Kaede's own.

"That's right! But wait until your Rite of Passage to recieve your memento tattoo, okay?" Kaede ordered her child.

"Okay, Mama!"

That was when, right then and there, that Gohan and Kaede noticed the resemblance between Sora and the older blonde woman. She would be a great fighter when she grew older, and had learned what must be for the Rite to be completed. But before then, they'd let her enjoy the life of a child.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is short! I wanted to write a tender mother-daughter moment with Kaede and Sora, so please enjoy this one!**

_**~Deathblow88**_


	3. First Kamehameha

**A/N: This was a father/daughter moment that I had stuck up my sleeve. And yes, Sora has a sibling.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only own the family, Gohan excluded.**

**Sora's age: 8 years old**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sora heard the sound of rapidfire and hurried over to the source, fearing the worst when she got to the front yard.

Gohan was sparring with nothing but air, lashing out volleys of rapid kicks and punches, something that he found to be a hobby. He stopped and slid into stance, cupping his hands at his side.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." He chanted, a blue light forming in his palms before he launched it forth, causing Sora to be glad that they lived in the mountains and not the city.

"_HA_!" He shouted, the blue star of death shooting free as it skimmed over the horizon.

Sora was genuinely amazed by thirty miles short.

* * *

Once Kaede had served dinner for at least fifty, the doorbell rang and in came Goku.

"Grandpa!" Sora excitedly screamed, leaping into the saiyan's arms as he spun the girl around once, Chi Chi following after.

"How's it back on the homeland?" Kaede asked pleasantly. "I honestly want to grow something and bring it over there."

Riku, the smallest child, pulled the chair back for his grandmother with the aid of his older sister, earning a grin from the woman as she sat down, the pair gently pushing the chair back into the table.

"That can wait; How's your situation?" Chi Chi asked, grabbing some food for herself as Kaede followed suit, Riku's plate already full with Sora's beside it. Goku, being himself, dug in after sitting down and blessing the food.

The women folk went into ardent conversation, Gohan occasionally answering a question asked by either one of them when Riku asked a question that had both of his parents sputtering.

"Daddy?" The lookalike of Gohan asked.

"Yes, little man?" Gohan replied.

"Where do babies come from?"

"I wanna know too, Tou-chan!" Sora requested.

* * *

About an hour later, when everyone had left and gone to sleep, Sora stayed awake, staring at her sky painted ceiling.

_'What was Tou-chan doing? Some attack?' _Sora thought deeply, causing millions of thoughts to race through her head to no actual end before she made up her mind.

She had some practice to do.

* * *

The next morning she didn't bother getting out of the sheets since it was summer vacation; she could sleep in late. But when she woke up, she did her usual before running out into the clearing that she had marked as hers.

"Well isn't she in a rush." Kaede remarked offhandedly, her husband raising an eyebrow.

"She gets it from you, amai." Gohan replied.

"Like she has your looks?" Kaede replied softly, a small grin making its way on her face before pecking the man on the cheek.

* * *

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." Sora chanted for the umpteenth time, this time producing a ball of blue light between her cupped hands.

"_HA_!" She shouted, releasing the blast and leaving a trail of dust flying everywhere before lifting her hands into the air, causing the blast to dissipate as it flew upwards.

Unfortunately, her father had seen the blue light from the window of his office and his jaw had fallen out of place, his shock evident on his face.

"Kaede...can I talk to you for a minute?" He shouted, not wanting to incur his wife's wrath as she was in the shower and she had excellent hearing.

* * *

Sora returned for lunch after the first successful attempt, making herself a cheese sandwich with a lit match in the top when she ran into her father.

"Hey, Sora, what was that earlier?" Gohan questioned, causing his daughter to pale even further, alabaster skin turning whiter.

"What was what?"

Gohan sighed. "Were you practicing how to use a Kamehameha wave? I thought I saw the blast while I was in my office earlier." He said as Sora sucked up the flame after throwing the match away and biting into her lunch.

"I...saw you training yesterday and thought that I'd give it a shot." Sora meekly replied, reminding Gohan of her mother during their teenage years.

"Just like your mom inside and out. Even if she says you look like me." Gohan replied.

"Finish eating so I can show you how to control that energy wave properly." Gohan demanded jokingly, Sora giving a salute in reply as she used her fangs to cut the sandwich in half.

Once finished, they went to the clearing where Sora had successfully made the first one.

Gohan stood in front of his eldest child with a hard look on his face before he started instructing her.

"First, show me a Kamehameha wave. The best one that you've got. And don't be tense. You'll go overboard and destroy something." Gohan patiently instructed, sliding into stance in his Super Saiyan form. Sora followed suit, reciting the chant as another blue ball of energy formed between her palms before shooting it forwards, this time following her father's advice and successfully controlling the blast.

Needles to say, she snuck out every three days to practice, much to her mother's chagrin.

* * *

**A/N: Father/Daughter time with fluff inside!**

**And glad to have updated this.**

_**~Deathblow88**_


	4. Litte Brother, Big Sister

**A/N: Here is a new chapter from yours truly. I won't bother with the length of this note, but I'd like to get this posted- I'm much too excited for my own good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the franchises or the anime.**

**Enjoy!**

**Sora's Age: 5 1/2 years old**

**Kai's Age: 8 years old**

* * *

A baby's loud cries echoed throughout the hospital room at 2:55 a.m., keeping everyone from going to sleep like they wanted to. A young woman, somewhere in her thirties, was conversing with the doctor in charge of the delivery before nodding and skipping off with a jovial, fanged smile to a younger version of herself and a smaller copy.

"It's a boy. Congratulations. And it seems that he's perfectly healthy, too. Just like his big sister, right, Sora?" Anna said when his cries subsided. Laura stood patiently, cobalt blue eyes filled with worry before she decided to speak up.

"What's the tyke's name, Sora?" Laura asked hopefully.

Sora mulled over his name for bit, thinking of how it came to be what it ended up as.

"Riku. Mama said it meant 'land', since my name means 'sky'. I still don't get it, though." Sora replied with her eyebrows furrowed.

Anna could only imagine how the small boy was named.

* * *

_Flashback~_

_ A long sigh escaped Kaede's pale lips as she sulked. Her belly was swollen- a sign that she was pregnant and would give birth soon._

_"What's wrong, Mama?" Sora asked, tugging at her mother's sleeve softly out of concern._

_"Nothing, my little dragon. Your father and I just can't seem to agree on a name for your little brother or sister." Kaede sighed in irritation._

_"That's because you named Sora, remember?" Gohan said from behind them as he lifted his eldest into his arms._

_"That was my Mother, not me. My voice is deeper than hers is. Hers is a tad higher pitched, remember?" Kaede reminded, irked at his inability to tell the two apart._

_The pair spent a lot of time arguing, not noticing Sora slip off and into the forest in front of them._

_She stood in the forest, enjoying the warm sunlight filtering through the leaves as she sat under a pear tree. _

_"I'm hungry...I want a pear but I'm not tall enough.." Sora whined, a good three feet shorter from the lowest branch. Suddenly, the leaves rustled and she looked up when a lightly tanned hand held a pear in front of her, glistening wet after having been washed. Kai held a pear in front of her face, the eight year old holding another for himself._

_"Hungry, Sora?" Kai offered, Sora taking the soft fruit into her smaller hands._

_"Thanks," Sora shortly replied as she took a bite into the green fruit. Kai sat beside her as he ate his own._

_"Hey, Kai, be honest when I ask you this, 'kay?" Sora started, looking up into the clouds as her tail hung onto the grass._

_"What? Is it about your new sibling?" The redhead asked, skeptical._

_Sora nodded. She stared at the sky, the land meeting it at the horizon._

_"What do you think is a good name for them?"_

_Kai shrugged, not drawing any straws._

_"Maybe something related to your name. That might help." Kai suggested. Sora beamed, sprinting back to her house, eager to solve the dilemma._

* * *

Gohan walked down the hallwaym greeting his sister in law and niece before ruffling his daughter's hair.

"Wanna meet Riku, Sora?" He asked with a smile, the younger of the pair eager to run to the room and meet the small boy.

* * *

**A/N: Another update, huh? Wow. Seems I'm getting better at this.**

_**~Deathblow88**_


End file.
